Convergence concept
The Convergence concept is an idea suggested by Lori Cole co-dependent and in parallel to the Force wave concept (and the magical rifts concept). In development of Mishell Baker's story, it was decided to take the four hero classes from QFG and make them each siblings from the same parents. Thus the four seperate stories were converged into one. If this was merely a description of the combined storylines, or if this commentary suggests a literal event in which all the versions of the Gloriana/QFG universe (by class, and other reasons) converged into a single universe (long before siblings were bornConcept material, via Corey Cole, private correspondence, long before QFG1 and Hero-U) is not known. Background Hero-U takes place in a 'convergent world' (one in which had been influenced by the Force Wave). It is a world made up of the original QFG series different character classes and hybrids parallel worlds as well as the How To Be A Hero/School For Heroes material, all merged into one adventure shared by all four characters (and also the "The Unknown Hero" representing every player's character), as Lori statedhttps://www.facebook.com/groups/559200810845453/permalink/1409192619179597/ that the universe was: :The convergent one, of course! Lori later gave more context that apparently in this convergent world, that each of the classes didn't simply merge into one, but each became siblings of each other representive of each class, with the thief being their sister. And that this 'convergence' occured before the start of QFG1, and was to appear in the How To Be A Hero book series. :To make sense of the different character classes in QFG and to keep some vague continuity between the past events of the game and the future of the world, I've gone with the history of the events with the Hero of QFG actually being four different sibling. Hawk the Warrior is the one who married Elsa. Falcon, his twin and a Paladin, married Erana. Owl the Wizard eventually marries Katrina. Wren, the Rogue, who disguises herself as a boy, never does marry Nawar, although they have a flirtation. This was all part of the children's book I wrote years ago with Mishell Baker that never saw printing. It is confirmed by Corey Cole that in the four heroes backstory that the four twins were born in Gloriana to the same family.Corey Cole, private correspondence So any 'convergence' that takes place is either symbolic/literary rather than literal convergence or if there was a literal convergence, it occured sometime before children were born. Or it occurred across all time and space and not simply a specific point in time. All points in time merged throughout the past, present and future (allowing for all histories to co-exist). Falcon is mentioned by name in Rogue To Redemption and a painting depicting him can be seen in the foyer. Falcon also appeared in content related to School For Heroes materials. Wren is mentioned in the backstory to the Black Bird (though not necessarily by name), though her alter-ego title Fox is mentioned in the library. The Hero statue appears to be a depiction of Hawk. But is dedicated to all of the heroes and the Unknown Hero (single Hero of the original games). Hero-U is a bit more complicated in that the Cole's have intentionally left things vague enough to allow the existence of each player's heros as well (or even Devon Aidendale (Hero-U)). See Hero (Hero-U). Thus Hero-U can exist off a 'single hero' universe backstory, rather than sticking to the events and concepts from How To Be A Hero (which had the four heroes). See also *Force wave concept *Magical rifts concept *Multiversal concept *Reimagined Earth concept *Hero (Hero-U) *Four Heroes *Four Heroes timeline *Single Hero timeline Behind the scenes Connected Worlds Convergence may also refer to the number of parallel worlds both scientific and magical which are connected to Gloriana in some way (see Corianne for example). Though the latter may just simply be a seperate concept altogether, independent of the 'converged' storylines. See Multiversal concept and Multiverse. Dragon break-like event? Certain aspects are still unclear such as if lands themselves may be seen as 'parallel universes' that have crossed over, or allow crossing over between other parallel world nations, and if magic physically effects how time functions in each of those pocket universes (much like in Narnia where time moves faster than the outside world, or Katrina's magic causes time to flow differently in her retreat (so that sun never rises), or the influence of elven magic on others in fantasy) If convergence is something similar to an Elder Scroll's Dragon Break, it is not clear or known. In Elder Scrolls lore Dragon Breaks are a sort of time crashs where multiple histories 'merge' with each other, creating a new history. Characters and historians may remember elements of both timelines, but be aware of the new history as well. The most famous of the crashes was instigated by Tiber Septim, who had the power of CHIM (a powerful spell that allows Royalty to more or less break the laws of the universe), and became Godlike in his power. it is said by some books (Elder Scrolls Online) that his time crash was powerful enough that it not only affected history going forward, but also changed the past, present and future as well. Side affects including that the land which had originally been jungle in what became Cyrodil, stripped of its trees by Septim's magic removed the jungle in the past, present, and future (According to some sources, in an act of love, Talos used CHIM to effectively erase the jungles of Cyrodiil retroactively from all history). References Category:Behind the scenes Category:Alternate Canon Category:Hero-U Category:Developmental concepts Category:Cosmology (Hero-U) Category:Apocrypha